


Apocalypse Now

by La_petite_mort



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_petite_mort/pseuds/La_petite_mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six teenaged strangers are unlucky enough to become trapped in a gas station as an alien force attacks out of nowhere. They must band together to survive the impending apocalypse along with other survivors with less than beneficial motives.</p>
<p>(Set around now and not when the clones were actually teenagers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alison

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is from a different character's point of view. This is my first fic so I hope y'all like it.

As she walked into the brightly lit gas station, she glanced around and took in her surroundings; a miserable looking girl with thick eyeliner and a blonde streak in her messy brown hair wearing a black leather jacket over her uniform at the counter, a tall blonde girl with messy blonde curls was examining the candy rack, next to her was a girl with dark dreads, glasses, a maroon colored sweater and pants with an intricate design who was not so inconspicuously staring at the blonde. 

Lowering her head, Alison walked swiftly to the back of the store to the frozen section and eyed the various ice cream flavors. She jerked her head to the side as she heard the front door swing open with the jingle of a bell and the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor.

“Jesus, it’s raining like hell out there” a voice said 

“Mhmm” she heard a bored reply, probably from the girl at the register. 

The squeaking migrated slowly to the back closer to where Alison was standing. To avoid human interaction, she quickly grabbed a pint of mint chip ice cream and scurried over to the register. While at the register, a girl that was too dressed up for the weather they were having with a blonde bob entered the store, perfectly dry, holding a small black umbrella that was now folded and scrunched into a closed position. She click-clacked her way to the coffee machine in the corner, the girl at the cash registers eyes followed her until she was out of sight and Alison snapped her fingers to get her attention.

“Excuse me, I need to check out.” Alison said impatiently

“Yeah, sorry.” Sarah looked down and scanned the ice cream. “Is tha’ all?” She said in an English accent.

“Yes, it is. Now, how much?”

“Uh it’s--Shite!” A huge crash shook the gas station, sending everyone to the floor and a few to scream, including Alison. A shock wave shook the entire store for a few minutes before calming down. The person with squeaky shoes, a girl, ran to the front of the store and said,

“Is everyone okay?” 

There were a few nods, but mostly everyone was in shock.  
Finally, the dreaded girl said, “What the hell was that?”

“I-I don’t know.” The girl behind the counter said as she stood up shakily. She looked to where the girl in heels was and shouted, “Oi, you alright?”

The girl emerged from behind the aisles dusting herself off and said, “Yes, yes, I’m fine” In a posh English accent. “So, has anyone the slightest idea what that was?”

“An earthquake, maybe?” Suggests the still sitting dreads girl. “Or a plane crash?”

The register girl walked to the windows and examined the surroundings outside. “Shite…”

“What? What is it?” Asked a still frightened Alison, but quickly recovering.

“There’s a fire and a ton of smoke. Like a fuckload.”

“Oh my,” Alison says, hand lifting to touch her own neck.

The blonde girl who was the only one not to speak yet was frantically tapping her phone and putting it to her ear “My phone is not working.” She said in a French accent before going back to tapping on her phone.

“Mine either” and “same here” was repeated as everyone else checked their phones.

Squeaky shoes ran outside for a few minuted before returning with a terrified look on her face. “My car won’t start and all the cars in the lot have flats. Also, there is a lot of screaming out there. It’s like fucking hell on earth.”

Suddenly the lights flickered and then went out, followed by a low rumbling that ended after a second but started again immediately after in that pattern. Like footsteps.

“Holy shit what the hell is that?!” Counter girl screamed. Everyone looked to where she was pointing. There was a large figure in the distance that was slowly making it’s way to town. It was a mile off from the station but still terrifying.

“Okay, we all need to get away from the windows because whatever the hell that is, it could easily kill us all if it knows we are here or even comes near this place. Everyone follow me.” Squeaky shoes said and walked to the back of the gas station and into the camping aisle.

All six of the girls sat in a circle and went around giving their names and how old they were.

“Beth, seventeen.” Beth was the one with squeaky shoes. She was cute in a confident sort of way. Not that Alison thought she was cute, it was just an observation.

“Alison, seventeen.” Beth looked at her, smiled and winked, sending a rush of blood to Alison’s cheeks, causing her to look away.

“Sarah, seventeen.” Sarah was rough looking but still pretty in a punk rock sort of way.

“Rachel, seventeen.” Rachel looked and sounded as if she thought she was better than everyone else. She did not look like a very nice person. Sarah winked at her and Rachel cleared her throat and looked away causing Sarah to smirk.

“Cosima, seventeen.”

“Delphine, sixteen.”

“Ah the baby of the group. Cute.” Sarah said with a smirk. Delphine rolled her eyes and muttered something in French.

“So I was thinking that it would be safer if we all just spent the night here since it’s pretty late and then maybe make a plan in the morning. Sarah, d’you mind if we use the stuff here?”

“Nah, I don’ give a shit.”

“Is everyone okay with this?” Beth was met with nods and said, “Alright, then it’s settled. We stay here for the night and move on in the morning.” Beth handed out sleeping bags and everyone set up their little sleeping spaces that were not too close together but also within each others reach. 

Sarah locked the front doors before returning to her sleeping bag next to Rachel.

Alison drifted off to sleep with the faint rumbling that was becoming quieter and quieter as she slowly entered the darkness of sleep.


	2. Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the gas station.

When Beth awoke, she had a death grip on a flashlight and was drenched in sweat. She couldn't remember her dream, but was scared out if her mind and forgot where she was for a bit. 

But then she remembered. She was awake and she was living a nightmare.

Her thoughts drifted to Art. She knew that if Art was there, he'd know what to do and he'd know exactly how to handle this situation. Okay, maybe not exactly, but he would handle it well. He probably would even be scared, that dipshit. Beth wondered where he was and hoped he was okay. She knew he was in town but hopefully somewhere that thing didn't get to.

No one else was awake but her. She looked at all the faces of these girls she had only just met last night. She looked at the girl sleeping peacefully next to her. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it was Alison. 

Alison looked so innocent. But she could see in her vulnerable sleeping state that there was something wrong. Other than that robot thing the size of a skyscraper. Alison was cute. Like, really cute. Beth wanted to protect her. She wanted to do a few things with her. No, she is probably straight as a line. Damn. 

Beth stood up and looked at the windows. The sun was now up and she debated whether or not she should wake the others.  
She took another look at the sleeping bodies around her and decided to wait a little longer before waking them up. They all deserved as much sleep as they could get, and in the meantime, Beth decided to pack bags for everybody.

She put the same items in each bag: a flashlight, a pack if batteries, matches, two lighters, and a survival knife. Everything else that they put into the bags was up to the girls. 

Looking out the window, Beth saw the sun was brightly lighting the landscape outside the gas station and decided that then was the best time as any to wake everyone up. She decided on waking up Alison first, even though she looked peaceful and happy and Beth hadn't wanted to disrupt it, but did anyway and moved on the the next person. Everyone woke up pretty easily besides Sarah, who punched her in the stomach before waking up after a few tries and a gentle slap in the face. Looking around at the five tired faces around her, Beth tossed everyone a bag and explain what was in them and that anything else they put in was up to them and that they should all make sure to have enough food to last at least a week, most likely more.

Beth clapped her hands together and said, "Alright, I was thinking that we could head west and then maybe head for the forest. What do you guys think?"

"I think we should head to town and see what the 'ell is goin' on. Whatever we saw last night's gotta be gone by now. And if no one is there, we can just take what we want and head to the next town over to see if anyone's there." Suggested Sarah.

"That is a horrible idea." Retorted Rachel.

"And why is that, ya posh bitch?" Sarah asked.

"Because, if we go into town, who knows what could be waiting there? We are ill equipped for fighting other than these survival knives, and if that thing is still around, then how the hell do you suggest we protect ourselves? We're just a bunch of girls who, it seems, are scared and confused and have no idea what they're doing." Beth answered for her, not wanting to listen to any bickering. The two girls instead just glared at each other as Beth continued talking. 

"So, anyone else suggest anything?" 

When no one spoke up and everyone just shook their heads, Beth rubbed her hands together and said, "Let's eat."

At those words, everybody scrambled to various places in the store for something to eat for breakfast. Sarah was found eating a pint of ice cream. Her excuse, 

"It's gonna melt anyway,"

Rachel, a granola bar and some coffee. Cosima and Delphine both ate some chocolate and a large bag of chips shared between the two of them, and Alison and Beth both had premade fruit salads, but Beth also ate a bag of pop tarts.

"Those are so unhealthy for you, you know." Alison told Beth while they ate, sitting across from each other.

Beth took another bite from her pop tart. "But it's blueberry." She joked

Alison glared at her and took a bite into a protein bar she found next to her. Beth smirked and shrugged. There was some rustling coming from the corner of the gas station and Alison jumped, only to see that it was just Sarah, digging through a pile of plastic bags. Beth saw the fear in her eyes and reached out, placing her hand on Alison's knee.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, genuine worry in her voice.

Red crept into Alison's cheeks when she looked at Beth's hand and said, "Of course not. This is terrifying. I just want to go home and try to pretend that this isn't happening." Her eyes started to well up and Beth moved next to her, moving her hand from Alison's knee to her far shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey, you'll get through this. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe--" 

Beth stopped as something rocked the entire gas station, throwing the girls to the side, Alison landing on her back, and Beth on her stomach, on top of Alison.

Beth smirked and said, "I knew I'd have you on your back eventually, just not like this." Eliciting a nervous giggle from Alison as a hint of red colored her cheeks. Man, she's never seen someone blush so much in her life. She rolled off of Alison and helped her up, hand lingering on the small of her back. This caused Beth to realize just how close they were; extremely. With Alison still holding Beth’s hand and their bodies practically pressed against each other, Beth leaned in, slowly. Alison showed no signs of stopping her, and Beth moved her head closer, closer, and before she was stopped by the soft patch of skin that was Alison’s lips, Beth pulled away, let go of Alison’s hand, removed her other hand from Alison’s back, and walked out of the aisle, leaving Alison suddenly cold as the warmth of Beth’s body left her and feeling very confused. 

Walking out into the freezer section of the gas station, Beth grabbed a gatorade from one of the fridges, quickly closing the door so as to not let too much cold out. Taking a long sip from the bottle before saying, “Is everyone almost ready? We’re heading out in five minutes.” Beth then reached into the fridge again, pulling out three more gatorades and gathering five water bottles of various sizes into her arms before placing them all into her pack. She then spent the next five minutes pulling anything that looked good into her pack leaving her food a range from fruit to candy and everything in between.

When Beth finished filling her bag, everyone gathered in a circle at the front of the store. She looked around at everyone and noticed little changes their wardrobes. Rachel, who she hadn’t heard speak since last night and came in to the gas station in heels, now had on black combat boots and the tight fitting, thigh-length blue dress she had on now had slits on each side from the bottom up to her hips, showing just how high her black tights actually were. Sarah's only change had been that she is no longer wearing shoes. Beth smirked internally at the fact that Rachel had somehow managed to get shoes from the punk rock girl who looked like she was permanently pissed off. Delphine's hair was now in a messy ponytail that looked like it would burst from the hair tie at any moment. Cosima’s hair was also up, but instead of the ponytail that is was in last night, it was up in a neat bun. Beth wondered how she managed that but didn’t dwell. Alison and Beth had both shed their sweatshirts they were wearing.

“Okay, so Ali, Delphine, Cosima, and I are gonna run straight to the woods on the left side of the gas station. There's a huge clearing so we gotta run fast so if anything’s around it won’t spot us. Sarah and Rachel, you go to my car and inside it there’s a gun.” Alison, who blushed at the nickname Beth had given her, although plenty of people had probably called her Ali, gasped at the mention of a gun. Beth glanced at her but her attention immediately went back to the two girls standing across from her and went on, “It’s loaded, so be careful with it. There’s also a box of ammo, so grab that if you can. It’s all in the glove box, ‘kay? Then, run and meet us in the woods.” They both nodded. Beth knew she probably shouldn’t trust these two girls that she didn’t even know, but she didn’t have time for distrust and just hoped for the best. 

“Everyone ready?” there were nods all around. “Okay, remember, once we’re outside, run like hell but make sure no one is left behind. Ready? Let’s go!” She shouted as they pushed the doors open and broke into runs. She looked behind her and saw Rachel and Sarah running to her car, and saw that the three girls were lagging behind a bit.

“Come on, speed it up a bit!” She shouted, but slowed down so they could catch up. Fortunately for her, she’s on the track team and is damn good at it. Unfortunately, that meant that she was always most likely going to be ahead and that meant possibly getting split up from the group. They were halfway across the clearing when she turned around and saw something flying around in the sky. It was circular and was too small and flying too slow to be a plane or helicopter. 

“Oh, shit!” she shouted as it started shooting at them, firing loud and laser-like blasts at them every few seconds. “Guys, hurry the fuck up and let’s go!” Everyone sped up and she could see Sarah and Rachel catching up to them. They were making good time and dodging the U.F.O.’s blasts. The forest was getting closer and she knew that once they were in there, they would be shielded from the U.F.O.’s attacks. Just as they reached the trees lining the edge of the forest, Beth felt a sharp pain in her head and everything went black.


	3. Cosima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They worry over Beth and wait for her to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Apologies for this chapter and all others. I'm doing this with no editing, so sorry for any errors.

“Shit! Is she okay?” She yelled in surprise. Cosima was not sure what happened. One second they were running into the forest and dodging lasers like total badasses and the next she heard a loud yelp and saw Beth lying on the ground, unconscious.

Alison immediately crouched to the ground and rolled Beth onto her back. Beth’s head was bleeding like crazy and Cosima’s only reaction was to rip off her sweater and press it against the large gash on the side of her head. Under her sweater, the black tank top she wore had massive holes all over that were cut into it after accidentally smoking too much and deciding that it needed a little less fabric. This left her almost completely exposed and couldn’t help but notice Delphine’s stare as she looked Cosima up and down. When Delphine noticed Cosima looking at her, she blushed and turned her attention to Beth, who was now lying with her head in Alison’s lap with Alison holding the sweater against her head. Alison looked up at Cosima.

“Sorry about your sweater.” Alison said.

Cosima waved her hand, “Nah, it’s alright. It’s not like it’s that cold or anything.” Alison shrugged.

Cosima walked over to Delphine and put a hand on her shoulder, making the tall girl jump.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Non, you did not scare me. I was just lost in thought.” She said with a smile

Cosima couldn’t help but smile back and said, “I was just wondering if you were alright. I mean, that was pretty scary, being shot at and all.”

“Yes, it was.” Delphine was biting her lip and staring at Cosima. She wondered what she was thinking. Then, Delphine blinked and was back. “But y-yes, I am fine.” She said with a nod and a shy smile.

Cosima grinned and bit her lip. “Alright. I’m glad to know you’re okay." She answered with a smile and a tilt of her head before leaning back on her heels, turning her head to look at Beth who was still unconscious and looking a bit pale.

"I hope she is okay," she heard Delphine say with a worried tone.

"Yeah, she probably will be, but who knows. It looks like she lost a lot of blood, but that might not necessarily mean that it's bad or anything considering the fact that an open wound on the head is bound to bleed more than other cuts. 'Cause ya know, more blood vessels and everything..." She trailed off, finding that she had started rambling and didn't want to freak this girl out.

Delphine laughed and said, "Yes, I suppose. Not many people know that, surprisingly." Cosima smiled and realized maybe this girl was smarter than she thought, even though this fact wasn't comepletetly unknown.

"Yeah, it's a real bummer. Maybe we should check on her." She said and turned to Alison and Beth after Delphine nodded in agreement.

"Hey Alison, do you mind if I take a look at Beth's head? Just to see what we're dealing with, maybe?" She asked. 

Alison looked reluctant but nodded, pulling the sweater from Beth's head, allowing Cosima and Delphine to look closer.

The two leaned in, trying to ignore the blood surrounding and trickling out of the wound on the side of the girl's head. It was fairly long, stretching from her temple to just above her ear, but wasn't deep. Cosima looked at Delphine and she smiled at her, indicating she came to the same conclusion.

"So the cuts not deep, it's just long. So she'll be okay, just keep pressure on it for a few more minutes till the bleeding stops. She might've hit her head though, so that might explain why she passed out. We should probably give her some fluids, of course, when she wakes up." Cosima addressed the whole group.

Alison nodded and immediately pressed the sweater back into Beth's head, which was in her lap. Cosima walked away with Delphine trailing after her.

"It is good you know all that. Even a little medical knowledge is helpful with the situation we are in."

"Yeah well, I watch a lot of Scrubs. It's, like, my all time favorite show."

"I don't believe I have seen it before. I do not watch much TV."

Cosima's eyebrows quirked up as she said, "That's a shame. It's great and surprisingly accurate. Or at least according to my mom. She's a doctor at the hospital in town." She explained.

"Oh, so is my father! That is why we moved here in the first place. Although he is a different kind of doctor. He is a chemist."

"Wow, that is hella cool." Cosima smiled at the excited girl in front of her. Man, she's really cute. Cosima blushed as if she thought the girl could read her mind and looked down, trying to hide the sudden redness. If Delphine had noticed, she didn't let on.

"Oi! Is sleeping beauty gonna wake up soon so we can get the hell outta here?" Sarah said in annoyance.

Cosima saw Alison roll her eyes before answering with, "You can't rush these things. She passed out, it's not like she can help it. Jesus Murphy, she got shot. Be considerate."

"Yeah, yeah. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to just sit here. That thing could find us again." Sarah replied, a little kinder.

"Yeah and we should probably get you some shoes, Sarah. You could get trench foot."

"The 'ell is trench foot?" She heard Sarah call over her shoulder as she walked away to find some sticks.

"It's nothing good," Cosima heard Rachel, who had barely said anything all day, reply in a bored voice. 

Then she heard Alison's voice, "Hey, she's waking up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Scrubs is an American medical comedy-drama.


End file.
